Pliers are a hand tool used to hold objects firmly, possibly developed from tongs used to handle hot metal in Bronze Age Europe.
The pliers are used for bending, compressing or cutting objects made from a wide range of materials, and they consist of a pair of lever sections on one side with respect to a pivot and a pair of handle sections on the other side, allowing a force applied to the handle to move the lever sections around the pivot.
The force acts on the lever sections and the handle across the pivot which serves as a fulcrum.
The present disclosure relates to pliers into which many functions required in preparation for fishing with traditional pliers are integrated, but the present disclosure is not limited to fishing and may be used in a wide range of fields.
In preparation for fishing, various functions are needed, for example, a function of cutting a fishing line such as, for example, a polyethylene line (fishing line), a carbon line and a nylon line, or cutting a wire and a line including a wire, and a function of attaching a fishing bait and a fishing hook to a split ring, and the present disclosure relates to pliers having these various functions.
Fishing pliers such as the present disclosure are disclosed in Utility Model Registration Nos. 20-0202732 and 20-0296965, but the related arts do not describe a function for split rings and a function for preventing distortion caused thereby.